When World Combine, A Ninjago Tribute Easter Special
by dogcake
Summary: Well it's Easter time in Ninjago. Once again, Lord Garmadon has been up to his usual schemes. However, this one doesn't go quite as planned... Well, they usually don't, but this one goes very haywire!
1. Chapter 1 Bunnies

Webs POV  
"so, tomorrow is Easter huh?" I said to Alyssa. "yep, it sure is!" she said. "Remember that one Easter? The one we were never to speak of again?" I asked. "Oh boy.. Yes, what about it?" she questioned back. "Well, let's speak of it," I said. "Why?" "Because I want to, that's why! Who doesn't like a good old stroll down memory lane!"

~flash back!~

Web's POV  
tomorrow is Easter! Our first Easter in Ninjago! "Hey Garmadon?" I asked. "Yes?" he asked, seeming a bit annoyed. "Whoa, something wrong?" I asked him. "No, nothing at all!" he said with sarcasm. "uh.. You need a minute?" "No.." he said. I was confused, so I just stayed in silence. "Hand me my megaweapon," he said. I did so, grabbing it and handing it to him. I don't know why, but I seem to be able to hold it and not 'explode' or anything. Am I not a mortal or something? ha! I don't know.."whatcha gonna do with that?" I asked. "Something.. I have always wondered to myself.." He said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Ninja!" Garmadon yelled, as we crawled into their kitchen through the window. The ninja, Alyssa, Wu, and Nya, all walked in. "Garmadon? what do you want?!" Kai growled. Garmadon ignored the question, and gripped the megaweapon. He had already told me to leave the room as soon as he was about to wish. So, I grabbed Alyssa, and moved out into the door way. "What is he doing?!" She asked. "I have no idea," I told her. I turned to look inside, and by the looks of it, Garmadon had already made his 'wish'. the megaweapon shot blasts of light everywhere, hitting everyone. Of course though, Jay grabbed a very random mirror, and reflected a laser back at Garmadon, before another hit him as well. "No!" I yelled. "Cole!" Alyssa called. Next thing we knew, there was no Sensei, Nya, ninja, nor Garmadon. Just their clothes, which let a small trail of smoke. Alyssa and I slowly walked in. I fell to my knees by Garmadons helmet, and began tearing up. I picked up his helmet slowly, but underneath, came a surprise I was not expecting.. "A.. A bunny?.. With four arms?!" I questioned, picking it up. "Could it be..?" I whispered to it. Sure enough, it looked just like Garmadon.. Except.. As a bunny.. But every silver marking, every arm, and even the red eyes were accountable for. I looked over to Alyssa, to see she had discovered the same thing with Cole. I lifted up Lloyd's suit, which was the closest to me. Out came a white bunny, with a green tint to it's fur. The supposed Jay bunny, hopped out of his suit. He also had a tint that matched his ninja color. Zane was purely white, and Cole was a black bunny.. He was also extra fluffy, of course, he had the shaggy hair as a human as well. The Sensei bunny hopped out, and even as a bunny, he had a beard.. And liked tea. The first thing he did, was lick the tea he spilled on the floor when he was shot. I looked back to the bunny in my hands. "Garmadon..? Is it really you?" I asked. The bunny nodded it's head to say it was. I smiled, glad that he was safe!.. Well.. He was a bunny.. But at least he wasn't dead! "Well.. Web, Garmadon turned my boyfriend into a bunny.. Anything to say about that?" Alyssa said, holding Cole. Garmadon crossed his bunny arms, and turned away. I smiled. "yes I do.. They're the cutest things ever! Are they not?" I said. "Well.. Yes," she laughed a little, as Kai crawled out of his suit. He was.. ha! He was pink! "Look! Kai is pink!" I laughed. Kai crossed his arms like Garmadon did, and pouted. Nya hopped out from her clothes, and face palmed when she saw Kai. "What do we do now?" Alyssa asked. "Let's not worry about it. They're bunnies, they'll be fine. Let's have some fun with them."

A/N

Web: this should be fun..

Kai: I DON'T WANNA BE A BUNNY!

Jay: IT'S ALL GARMADON'S FAULT!

Garmadon: IT IS NOT!

Kai: IT IS TO!

Zane: I do believe it was he who used the megaweapon.

Cole: yea, and, I DON'T WANT TO BE A BUNNY!

Alyssa: I like bunnies, they're my favorite animal, they're just SO cute!

Lloyd: we still don't want to be BUNNIES!

Alyssa: *whispers to Web* Hopefully they don't find out we wrote the story and control everything that happens...

Web: well you know, normally when you say things out loud like that, even if you whisper, THEY'RE GONNA HEAR IT!

Alyssa: O_O *face palms*

Jay: wait, I don't get it..

Web: you never do..

Jay:.. That is so true!

Alyssa: *face palms again* Well, we hope you guys enjoy...

Web: yea, and I've got nothing interesting to say, so bye!

Cole: Wait... what did you say?

Alyssa: Uh... I said, that... you were very cute as a bunny :3 *hugs him*

Cole:.. Okay then.

Web: yea, bye.

Jay: *smashes his face into the camera*

Everyone else: O_o ?

Jay: lolwut?

Everyone else:... *Face palm*

Web: good bye.


	2. Chapter 2 Well Uh Happy Easter!

Alyssa's POV "What do you want to do?" I asked. "Well, I know a little dress that would be PERFECT for Kai..." Web said wickedly. Kai looked scared and started to hop away. Web quickly grabbed him. "No no Kai, don't be a bad bunny," She scolded sarcastically. Kai gave her an annoyed face. "Alyssa, hand me the dress," Web commanded. I put Cole down and and handed Web the dress. "Sorry Kai..." I said. Quickly, Web put the dress on Kai, despite his struggling and what would appear to be shouting, although know one knew what he was saying not being able to talk. Garmadon looked over and instantly began cracking up, as best as a bunny could anyway. I was truthfully fighting back the urge to laugh uncontrollably. Kai kinda pouted and death glared us. "Okay, now what are we gonna do?" I asked. "Now we... okay, now we figure out how to get them back." Web said. "How are we gonna do that?" I asked. "I... Don't... Know..." Web said sadly. I looked down at the floor in sadness, Cole rubbing up against me. I was just hoping I could get my friends and boyfriend back... and Garmadon..

Garmadons POV  
I began hopping away. "where are you going?" Web turned to me. "To turn myself back to normal!" I said. But, unfortunately, she couldn't understand me. "what do you mean?" Asked Jay. "none of your business!" I snapped. I continued walking, I mean, hopping away. Web picked me up. "what do you think you're doing?" she asked me. "just let me go!" I yelled. She shrugged, seeing my distress, and set me down. "be careful, what ever you're doing," she told me. "Fine fine, what ever," I said, continuing on my others followed me, and quite frankly, I didn't care. I hopped out on deck, and off the Bounty. Web and Alyssa stayed behind to figure out what they could do. I began making my descent into the wilderness, in hopes of finding something, anything, that could bring me back to normal.

Cole's POV  
I CAN'T BELIEVE GARMADON TURNED ME INTO A BUNNY! I was upset not being able to kiss my own girlfriend now. We followed Garmadon outside and hoping into the woods. "Where are we going?" I asked. "I do not know, we are just following Garmadon," Zane said. I was surprised we could understand each other, but I wish the girls could. Kai managed it get out of the dress he was in and followed us. "I'm glad I'm out of that," He said with irritation. "It was pretty funny though," Lloyd chuckled. "Yeah, and embarrassing..." Nya added. Kai pouted and continued to hop. "We must find a way to return to normal" Sensei said. "But how?" I asked. "I don't know... HEY GARMADON, WHERE YA GOING?!" Jay asked. "I DON'T KNOW! SOMEWHERE TO FIND A WAY TO RETURN TO NORMAL!" Garmadon yelled in annoyance. "WAIT, did you here that?" I asked. Everyone froze as we heard the sounds. At that moment a pack of wolves came out of nowhere and attacked. Defenseless we all hopped away. Two wolves cornered Garmadon and grabbed Garmadon and began shaking his head around, with Garmadon in his mouth. I closed my eyes in fear, but opened them when I heard the other wolf whimper in pain. I saw Alyssa holding a shovel. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND!" She yelled with anger. I saw Web punch the other wolf in the face. Garmadon was dropped from it's jaws, and Web and scooped up Garmadon in a big hug. Alyssa kept hitting them with a shovel while Web (holding Garmadon) and I found Kai, Jay, Zane, Nya, Lloyd, and Sensei. One wolf tackled Alyssa, but Web punched him away. After a minute or two of fighting, the wolves retreated. I hopped up to Alyssa and she picked me up into a hug. I looked up happily and tried to kiss her, but she just kissed me on the top of the head. Alyssa picked up me, Kai, Zane, and Jay while Web held Garmadon, Lloyd, Nya, and Sensei. We walked back to the Bounty and they put us down, but Web still held Garmadon, who was rather quiet. "You guys should stay here from now on, okay?" Alyssa asked. I looked up and nodded, the others followed. We all hopped into the control room, ready to try and figure out a way to return to normal.

Web's POV  
I was a little worried, Garmadon was rather quiet and not moving much.. He was just laying in my hands, looking up at me.  
Are you alright Garmy..?" I asked. He shook his head no slowly. I stroked his fur softly, and wow.. Was he fuzzy and soft or what?! "Well.. Do you have any idea on how we can turn you back to normal?" I asked. Once again, he shook his head no. "hmm.. Well, if the megaweapon got you guys into this mess.. Could it get you out?" I looked at him. He gave a slight motion to his tiny paws, and I sighed. "I guess you can't really hold it, if it's ten times bigger than you," I said. He laid his head in defeat. I picked up the megaweapon, which laid in the corner. "If only I could use it.." I said to myself. Garmadon looked at me, and then to the megaweapon. He lifted his head, and stared at my hand on the handle puzzlingly. "what is it?" I asked. He cocked his head slightly, as if studying it. "I think I know what he's thinking," Alyssa said. "what's that?" I asked. "Well.. How is it that you're holding the megaweapon in the first place? No one is suppose to be able to touch it! Except him," she said. I looked down to it in my hand. "worth a shot huh?" I said. I set Garmadon down gently on the table. We gathered the others and set them down with him. I raised the weapon and pointed it at them. "Well.. Megaweapon, I wish to return them back to their regular selves!" I said. Alyssa quickly threw their clothes in there, so that hopefully, they wouldn't be naked. Blinding lights flash, and mist filled the room. I leaned against the wall. Wow, this thing really does drain your energy! the mist vanished, and there stood the ninja, Nya, Wu, and most importantly (to me at least) Garmadon! "Garmy!" I jumped on him with a hug, not caring how weakening the megaweapon's power was. I saw Alyssa and Cole hugging. "Hey Alyssa," I said. "what?" She asked, looking over. "I liked Cole better as a bunny," I said. She rolled her eyes. "He was cute when he was a bunny," She turned to him, "but I can't kiss him as a bunny," she gave him a small kiss. "Hey guys, Easter is still tomorrow.." Jay pointed out as I hugged Garmadon. "Oh yea," I said. "Hey," Garmadon looked to me. "yes?"I asked him. "Being a bunny is.. Strange, everyone agrees, right?" He asked. Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement. "then, lets never speak of this again, okay?" He asked. We all nodded. "Fine by me," I said.

~Flashback Over~

Alyssa's POV  
"Yea, I can't believe that Garmadon wanted to turn them into bunnies," I said, laughing. "That's my Garmadon!" Web laughed. Then Minaya and Matt poked their heads in. "NO WAY, DAD WAS A BUNNY?!" Minaya said, laughing. "You put Kai in a dress?!" Matt said, cracking up. Then they ran out of the room to where everyone was. "What are they doing?!" I asked. "I don't know..." Web started. "THEY TOLD YOU?!" We heard Kai yell. Web and I looked at each other and ran onto the deck. Everyone was staring at us with rage in their eyes and Minaya and Matt were slowly backing away. "Run..." I said. "Riiiiight..." Web responded. We quckly started running, with everyone chasing us. I could tell then that that Easter wasn't going to be the ONLY memorable one we would have.

A/N

Alyssa: They're gonna kill us huh?

Web: ... Probably

Kai: I THINK THEY'RE IN HERE!

Alyssa: O_O hide...

Web: On it..

Garmadon: Oh Weeeeb! I have a hug for yooou!

Web:..Alyssa, I have to go. *runs to Garmadon*

Garmadon: there you are, WHY DID YOU TE-

Web: *glomp* I love you :3

Alyssa: *still hiding* Web... *Face palm*

Cole: found you

Alyssa: AH! *starts running*

Jay: I FOUND THEM EVERYONE! *runs into the camera*

*the camera falls, breaks, and turns off*

~3 hours later~

Alyssa: *turns camera on* I think I lost them...

Web: we also bought a new camera..

Alyssa: Yep... Are they still hunting us? I can't believe I got away before...

Web: nah, they're out having scones and tea.

Me: O...kay... Hope you guys enjoyed ^-^

Web: good bye, and happy Easter!.. Or if you don't celebrate Easter, happy.. Uh.. End of March!


End file.
